


Timeless

by Angelpetal83



Series: “Memories” Universe [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpetal83/pseuds/Angelpetal83
Summary: In the end, they had each other. And they were happy.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: “Memories” Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164350
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> ▨ This was written for the #YeHyukWeek event on Twitter with the prompt "Happy Ending" for Day 7. Hope you'll enjoy this one! ♡
> 
> ▨ As always, everything in here is pure fiction.

  
  


**PRELUDE**

He can feel the hands on his shoulders tighten as they lead him somewhere he can’t see. The blindfold is soft against his skin, and he has to control the urge to reach out and grab something for the sake of possible leverage.

It’s really scary not being able to see what’s in front of his eyes, but he trusts the person behind him who _surely_ wouldn't make him accidentally bump into a wall or something.

He wouldn't... _right?_

“Where are we going, hyung?” he asks for what seems to be the fifth time today already. He can’t really make a solid guess, but based on his senses, they appear to be currently outside somewhere with the wind occasionally sending a chilly breeze to his skin. The sun is definitely out, but it isn't as hot as he'd expected it to be. The weather actually seems to be pretty good today.

“I told you, Hyukjae,” Jungsoo's gentle voice drifts into his ears. “We're going to a place you’ll like. Jongwoon told me that it has to be a surprise.”

“But _what_ kind of place are we talking about here?” Hyukjae whines, not missing the chance to complain even if it’s just to mess with his usually level-headed hyung. “Are we going to the airport and on a vacation to another country??”

“No,” Jungsoo tells him calmly.

“Aw, bummer. Then, are we going to that new water park that just opened nearby??”

“No.”

“What?? Not there? Okay, hmm... ah, I _got_ it! We're gonna be on our way camping to the mountains! It's gonna be _so_ much fun!!”

Hyukjae senses the smile in Jungsoo’s voice. “No.”

“Then... uh, that large zoo where it’s almost impossible to get a ticket because it’s always jam-packed everyday??”

“No.”

“Okay, okay. I'm _sure_ of it this time.” Hyukjae grins widely just by thinking about it. “An amusement park!!!”

“...”

“Wah, I'm _right_!! I'm right, aren't I??”

“...No.”

“What?! Then why the long pause??”

Jungsoo doesn’t answer him. Hyukjae pouts, still feeling restless in this kind of situation. It isn’t that he _hates_ being blindfolded, but surprises like this always make him feel antsy and impatient. He’s the kind of guy who wants to speed things up so he can have a lot of fun afterwards, which is why he wants to get this over with already because he’s already excited.

Anyway, clearly, Jungsoo is taking him somewhere unfamiliar. They'd traveled here by car earlier and Hyukjae had had a hard time trying not to just _grab_ the blindfold and see where they were going.

 _Why's Jongwoon-hyung in the mood to surprise me today?_ Hyukjae wonders to himself, mind spinning with many possibilities. _What day is it today?_

 _Oh, wait... ah, that's it!_ Hyukjae marvels as a light bulb promptly goes off in his head. _Today's our 9_ _th_ _anniversary! How could I have forgotten?? Damn... Jongwoon-hyung is such a romantic._

While Hyukjae is immersed in his fantasies, he doesn’t notice that Jungsoo has opened a door and led him inside. He only realizes that they’ve stopped when he feels Jungsoo’s fingers going over the knot at the back of his head.

“We’re _here_ already?” he voices out, surprised.

“Yes we are, Hyukjae,” Jungsoo answers, and there’s a small note of amusement in his voice.

When the blindfold is finally taken off, Hyukjae’s vision is instantly struck by a blinding white light. The next thing he knows, he’s staring at a room filled with his friends, the walls a polished shade of marble-white and the surroundings decorated with splendor. Overall, everything looks pretty fancy... but for _what_?

And why are they all staring at him so excitedly? Wait… what on earth are they _wearing…_?

Someone suddenly lets out a long whistle. “Here comes the _groom_!” they cheer.

The words register in his head slowly. While he continues to stand there, a familiar white light shines across his face for a fleeting moment, but he is still too shocked to notice.

“...Wait, _what_?!” he finally exclaims, not believing his ears.

Hands grab at his shoulders and spin him around. Hyukjae blinks and sees Heechul’s lively face grinning at him widely.

“You’re getting _married_!” Heechul tells him, and then he lets out a loud, resounding laugh.

Hyukjae’s jaw drops open in shock, and the room is filled with raucous laughter.

“Wait wait wait wait _WHAT_ ?!” Hyukjae exclaims, face flushed red in disbelief. “Y—You mean to say—” He instantly whips his head towards Jungsoo who is trying hard not to snicker at his expression. “ _Hyung_!! You kidnapped me from my apartment just to take me to my own impromptu wedding??!”

“Yes, you idiot. Now go get dressed. Jongwoon’s waiting for you,” Jungsoo replies with a smile as he steps forward and leads Hyukjae towards the bathroom. “Your tux is already hung inside. Be quick, okay?”

“B—But... But... But Jongwoon-hyung just proposed to me _three_ days ago!!” Hyukjae protests, his mind still spinning. “I thought we were gonna start preparing next week—”

“That means he lied, kid,” Kangin calls out, and the others start laughing again.

“He prepared this surprise for you a _month_ ago, dumbass!” Kyuhyun hollers smugly.

“By the way, hyung, I’m gonna sing the wedding song for you later!” Ryeowook adds, and Hyukjae is given no time to respond because Jungsoo has already pushed him gently inside the bathroom and closed the door.

“Did you see the look on his face??” Kyuhyun snickers. “That was _priceless_!”

“Did you take it??” Ryeowook urges Donghae who is grinning beside him.

“You bet I did,” Donghae replies triumphantly as he shows his phone screen for everyone to see Hyukjae’s shocked Pikachu face which he caught at _just_ the right moment.

The room erupts into laughter once more.

“Poor Hyukjae,” Kangin snickers. He’s totally enjoying this day already.


	2. Timeless

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TIMELESS**

_for isa._

  
  
  


**I.**

For Jungsoo, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are a beautiful couple.

He watches from his seat on the piano, fingers pressing across the keys in an unconscious, melodious rhythm. He watches Hyukjae staring at his surroundings with a delicate awe on his face as he finally gets out from the building all dressed, eyes dancing in delight as his gaze surveys across the beach.

Daylight shines upon them and basks them in a warm glow, casting a bright, unique sparkle on each of their faces. Every now and then a chilly sea breeze brushes against their skin, a welcome companion alongside the warm yet bearable weather. White roses are strewn all over the archway and petals are constantly dancing along with the wind courtesy of Sungmin and Donghae’s filled baskets of flowers. The crowd is standing and staring at Hyukjae with various expressions of happiness on their faces; some are even tearing up and dabbing at their tears with a handkerchief.

Ryeowook is one of them. Jungsoo stifles a laugh.

When Hyukjae finally fixes his eyes on his groom, a warm feeling spreads across Jungsoo’s chest. He watches as Hyukjae strides towards Jongwoon slowly yet purposefully, his smile growing wider with each step he takes. There is a unique kind of radiance on his face, a beaming expression that speaks volumes about the emotions that are possibly threatening to burst inside of him.

Jungsoo continues to play the melody on the piano, trying not to tear up. Jongwoon and Hyukjae have had many obstacles the year before, and back then Jungsoo actually thought that he had lost them both if it weren’t for a sudden miracle that occurred which undoubtedly changed their lives for the better.

And now, the two of them are here, on their long-awaited wedding day, waiting for each other at opposite ends.

 _Like a prince waiting for his princess,_ Jungsoo thinks to himself.

When Hyukjae finally reaches Jongwoon, he bursts into tears. Jongwoon laughs shakily and reaches out to wrap his arms around his fiancé, letting the latter rest his face against his shoulder. Jungsoo can see a faint outline of the younger’s makeup etched on Jongwoon’s black suit, but none of them seem to care.

Jungsoo continues to watch them even as he goes back to his seat, listening to the priest as he begins speaking to the couple. He watches as Jongwoon squeezes Hyukjae’s hand in reassurance. Hyukjae glances up at Jongwoon with shining eyes and smiles widely as though he has the _whole_ world right before him.

Jungsoo thinks that a tear has rolled down his own cheek, but he doesn’t care and doesn’t even make a move to wipe it away.

He has a feeling that there’ll be more to come, anyway.

  
  
  


**II.**

For Kyuhyun, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are an idiotic couple.

When Jongwoon first informed him of the plan, he cringed and thought that it was super corny. He even spoke his thoughts aloud to Jongwoon who in turn smacked him on the head in response. Kyuhyun grumbled, but didn’t make any more complaints after that.

Jungsoo was assigned to pick Hyukjae up from his apartment while Kyuhyun and the others were tasked with the wedding arrangements. Having no idea where to start, the guys began to consult their older sisters and the women agreed in an instant. Even Hyukjae’s noona pitched in to help. She even scolded Kyuhyun and Ryeowook and told them that _every_ wedding needed a woman’s touch and a woman’s attention to detail so that everything was going to be _perfect_.

Kyuhyun let her nag however she wished. He was too lazy to arrange anything, after all.

And now, seeing all their preparations come to fruition, he can’t help but feel proud.

Seeing Hyukjae’s glowing expression, he admits, also makes everything completely worthwhile.

 _Idiotic couple,_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself as he watches the two grin stupidly at each other while holding hands.

_But I guess being in love does make us a fool._

As Kyuhyun listens to the priest reading a passage from the Bible, he remembers the first time Jongwoon told them that he was dating Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun had been shocked to the core — mostly because he’d been _so_ sure that Jongwoon was a dunce at dating like _he_ was and that Jongwoon was also _supposed_ to be a part of the dumb single guys club _he_ was in — but the moment he saw Jongwoon with Hyukjae, he understood.

Hyukjae in the past was a bright, cheerful individual who always had something positive to say. Jongwoon back then was more of a pessimist and a realist who didn’t want to expect anything in fear of disappointment. Hyukjae was the one who brought Jongwoon out of his shell and made him believe in himself.

In spite of Kyuhyun’s protectiveness towards Jongwoon, Hyukjae began to grow on him. Kyuhyun _loved_ Jongwoon; the latter was like a big brother whom he looked up to and admired very much. But as time passed, Kyuhyun grew to love Hyukjae, too. It just isn’t obvious because Kyuhyun loves to tease and bully him so much. Hyukjae just makes it _too_ easy and fun because of his reactions. Kyuhyun’s inner sadism _loves_ it.

Kyuhyun watches as Jongwoon and Hyukjae begin to say their vows. When Jongwoon says “I do”, Hyukjae blushes _so_ much that the redness from his ears begins to creep into his cheeks as well.

 _Embarrassing idiot,_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself, cringing.

And when Hyukjae says his “I do”, it’s Jongwoon’s turn to blush. Contrary to Hyukjae’s embarrassed expression though, Jongwoon doesn’t even _try_ to conceal the happiness on his face. He just beams widely, his eyes sparkling along with the sunlight as he stares at Hyukjae as if they’re the only ones in the world.

 _Another embarrassing idiot,_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself with a huff. _They’re both corny fools in love._

But Kyuhyun also can’t deny the warm glow he feels in his heart, a feeling that starts small but begins to grow bigger and bigger until it threatens to burst in his chest.

_If you two are happy, then I’m happy, too._

  
  
  


**III.**

For Ryeowook, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are the most gentle couple he has ever met.

The moment he sees Hyukjae walking uncertainly along the aisle, surprise registering on his face at the amount of preparations they painstakingly prepared for him, Ryeowook already feels his eyes stinging with tears. He doesn’t know why, but the look on Hyukjae’s face is so shocked but so grateful at the same time that it makes Ryeowook feel indescribably happy, too.

And when Hyukjae locks eyes with Jongwoon who is standing at the altar, Ryeowook cries even more.

Good thing he brought his handkerchief.

While he’s crying, he sees Jungsoo trying to hide his laugh and Ryeowook wants to pout at the unfairness of it all. He isn’t the _only_ one who’s crying, you know! _Donghae_ is currently crying buckets, too! He just has his back to Jungsoo which is why the latter doesn’t notice.

Meanwhile, Ryeowook and Jungsoo are practically across from each other, so he is easily caught. _So_ unfair!

Forcing himself to look back at the couple, Ryeowook suddenly recalls a memory in his head.

 _Ah, the time when we watched that romance movie,_ Ryeowook remembers, his mind taking him back to that particular memory.

He and Kyuhyun had stayed over at Jongwoon and Hyukjae’s apartment for a movie marathon and snacks galore. When they reached the ending of the third movie they watched that night, they had _no_ idea that it was going to be so sad. In the end, the main female character didn’t get together with the male lead because she got killed trying to protect him.

Jongwoon was absolutely absorbed in the scene. Kyuhyun looked almost bored. Ryeowook and Hyukjae, on the other hand, were bawling their eyes out. _Quite_ unappealingly, in fact.

Jongwoon didn’t say a word, but he lent his shoulder to Hyukjae when the movie ended, the latter gratefully crying against the material of his shirt. Jongwoon reached out to wipe a few tears away from his lover’s face with a gentle look in his eyes that made Ryeowook instantly envious.

Pouting with his tear-stained face, Ryeowook turned to Kyuhyun. “Kyu, wipe my tears like that, too!”

Kyuhyun stared at him as though he had sprouted two heads. “ _NO_ ,” he refused instantly.

That was the loudest he had ever heard Kyuhyun raise his voice. Of course, Ryeowook got his revenge by slapping him with a pillow.

Kyuhyun maintained a two-feet distance between the two of them that night.

 _Brat,_ Ryeowook thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes.

He turns his attention back to the lovely couple and starts to tear up again. Jongwoon’s face looks _so_ in love, Ryeowook can’t even keep track of how many times he has felt envious of their romance.

Hyukjae is extremely lucky to have Jongwoon, but Jongwoon is lucky to have Hyukjae, too. Because Hyukjae is always there whenever someone needs him.

Hyukjae was there for Ryeowook when he got dumped. Hyukjae even took care of Ryeowook when he was sick, when Jongwoon was too busy at work to know of his condition.

They aren’t exactly _close_ since Ryeowook favors Jongwoon more, but that doesn’t mean Ryeowook doesn’t care for Hyukjae at all.

In fact, Ryeowook thinks that the day might come when he begins to favor both Jongwoon and Hyukjae equally.

 _Hyukjae will take care of Jongwoon-hyung,_ Ryeowook muses happily. _I know he will._

The thought of it brings him to tears again. He has always been so sensitive whenever it comes to weddings. It’s _exactly_ why Kyuhyun _never_ sits beside him or even near him because he says he gets secondhand embarrassment.

_That traitor._

He bawls again when Jongwoon and Hyukjae begin to say their “I do” vows. _Why are they so precious again? They’re so_ damn _precious!_

Suddenly, someone taps him on the shoulder.

“Um, excuse me...” a gentle voice says politely. “I have some tissues here if you need them.”

Ryeowook whips his head towards the source of the voice and finds himself face-to-face with a tall, handsome man who looks slightly familiar.

“Oh...” Ryeowook stares at his handkerchief and notices just now how completely wet the material is.

And his tears are still running down his face.

Filled with a sense of embarrassment, Ryeowook turns back to the man. “I—I’m sorry,” he apologizes meekly.

The man smiles and offers some tissues. “No need to be sorry. Here.”

“Thank you.” Ryeowook bows to him gratefully. “By the way, who...?”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.” A warm smile graces the man’s handsome features. “My name is Choi Siwon. I’m a doctor at Midwave Hospital and I’m also Jongwoon-hyung’s good friend. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
  
  


**IV.**

For Donghae, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are the loveliest couple ever.

Donghae has been Hyukjae’s friend for years now. They first met when they were kids, playing around in the sandbox and challenging each other to the most number of swings and slides. He has been there for Hyukjae through thick and thin and has never regretted a single moment.

So, when Hyukjae fell in love with Jongwoon, Donghae was genuinely happy for him.

Jongwoon is a great guy. He’s quiet sometimes, his reclusiveness bordering on shyness and insecurity, but being with Hyukjae changed him bit by bit. Donghae also knows how annoying Hyukjae can be, especially when the latter starts with one of his usual nagging sessions, but Jongwoon has the patience of a saint, thankfully. They’re practically _perfect_ for each other.

Donghae watches the people around him and spots more than a few familiar faces. He sees Sungmin with an empty basket in his hands, gazing at the two grooms with a happy smile on his face. He sees Kyuhyun staring at the procession with a satisfied expression, and Donghae thinks that that is possibly the _happiest_ he has ever seen Kyuhyun in the years that he’s known the younger man.

He also sees Ryeowook nearby, crying a river while dabbing at his tears with a tissue. The man beside him — _wait, isn’t that Dr. Choi?_ — looks like he’s trying to stifle a chuckle while providing Ryeowook with spare tissues just in case.

He sees Kangin and Heechul next. They’re both Hyukjae’s co-workers and he has hung out with them a few times whenever he goes back to Korea for his vacation days. Kangin has his arms folded across his chest, a small smile on his face. Heechul, on the other hand, has his hands clasped together and is fidgeting in his seat. He looks very excited.

Donghae also sees Jungsoo when he glances behind him. The older man is staring at the couple with a glowing smile on his face, looking every bit like a proud father who’s marrying off his son to a good man. Donghae smiles at the sight and turns back to Jongwoon and Hyukjae who are now finishing up with their vows.

When they’re finally permitted to kiss, Jongwoon gently cups Hyukjae’s cheek as he leans forward and captures the younger’s lips with his own. Hyukjae responds by circling his arms around Jongwoon’s waist and kissing back, and then the crowd stands and there’s a wild applause that rings in Donghae’s eardrums like a constant roar.

Donghae stands up as well, and he takes out another tissue from his pocket. He must probably look like a crying mess right now. Hyukjae might tease and scold him about this later, but he doesn’t care.

He’s crying because he’s happy.

_May you two last forever._

  
  
  


**V.**

For Kangin, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are an adorable couple.

They’re at the reception hall now, and the five of them are sitting at the same table. It’s him, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Jungsoo, and Donghae, in that order.

They’ve all met each other before, so there isn’t any awkwardness. At least, in _Kangin’s_ case, there isn’t any.

He listens to Kyuhyun and Jungsoo talk about their memories with the newlyweds, and he likes it because their storytelling skills are quite immersive and engaging, so he is pulled in by their charms right away. Donghae is also inserting some details here and there.

Heechul, on the other hand, is silent beside him. Which is odd, because the older man is usually the life of the party and never shuts up for more than one minute.

However, Heechul doesn’t even seem to be listening to their conversation, eyes gazing at somewhere deep in space. He seems to be tense somehow, but Kangin doesn’t know why. Maybe his ex-girlfriend is also here? That can explain why. Heechul’s last breakup affected him a bit, so maybe that’s the reason.

But before Kangin can pull him aside and ask him what’s wrong, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are approaching their table with wide smiles on their faces.

“Heyyyo, my guys!” Hyukjae greets enthusiastically as he comes up to Kangin and Heechul and gives both of them a big hug. Heechul laughs and begins to tease him while Kangin reaches out to ruffle Hyukjae’s hair affectionately.

“Ah, _hyung_!” Hyukjae complains, swatting his hand away. “I just gelled it and now you ruined it!”

Kangin shrugs. “No matter how nice your hair is, you’ll always look like an anchovy to me.”

Hyukjae pouts, and the entire table laughs good-naturedly.

“Hey, I haven’t forgotten the fact that you guys did this behind my back!” Hyukjae starts to protest. “Especially _you_!” he adds, pointing accusingly towards an innocent-looking Jongwoon.

“What are you talking about, Hyukkie?” Jongwoon says nonchalantly, then goes back to talking to Jungsoo and the others. “Hey, hyung, how about taking a picture?”

“Don’t ignore meeeee,” Hyukjae whines.

Jongwoon sends him a smile, and Hyukjae shuts up in an instant. _Whipped,_ Kangin thinks to himself as he watches Jongwoon gesture Hyukjae over with a wave of his hand. Hyukjae follows without further complaints, coming up to his husband’s side and leaning against his shoulder with a smile.

Kangin moves towards Hyukjae’s side, Heechul trailing behind him. Kyuhyun, Donghae, and Jungsoo are in front of them, already posing for the photo. The one holding the camera is Ryeowook who calls out instructions to them about their arrangement.

“Heechul-hyung, can you move closer to Jungsoo-hyung? You’re standing a bit too far.”

When the words leave his lips, Heechul seems to stiffen. Kangin sends him a sidelong glance, puzzled.

“Hyung,” he whispers so that only Heechul can hear, “come over here.”

He doesn’t even wait for Heechul’s response, reaching out to touch the latter’s back, pushing him forward gently until his chest comes to collide against Jungsoo’s back.

Because Kangin is touching him, he can practically feel Heechul freezing in place. Confusion fills him and he glances one more time at his friend before forcing himself to look back at the camera and smile.

When Ryeowook finishes capturing the pictures, he gives them a thumbs up and runs over towards Jongwoon to show him the results. Hyukjae follows him and the three of them peer at the LED display.

Meanwhile, Kangin looks over at Heechul who is now going back to their table with stiff shoulders. He also chances a glance Jungsoo’s way, but the latter doesn’t seem to be affected at all. He’s all smiles as he approaches Ryeowook and takes a peek at the picture. Kangin wonders if he just imagined the whole thing and shakes his head as he goes over to them as well.

“Hey, congratulations on getting hitched,” he tells Hyukjae as he wraps a friendly arm around the younger man.

Hyukjae turns to him and grins brightly. “Hyung! Thank you,” he says gratefully before scooping him into a hug.

Kangin reciprocates the embrace and lets go, patting Hyukjae on the shoulder. “Remember to invite me over whenever there’s a party at your house.”

“You’ll be the first one I invite, hyung,” Hyukjae promises before going back to Jongwoon.

Kangin watches as Jongwoon takes Hyukjae by the waist and leads him to another table. Hyukjae leans against the older’s touch and rests his head against Jongwoon’s shoulder. Kangin thinks that they look like a very happy couple.

He also thinks that they’ll definitely last for a long, _long_ time.

  
  
  


**VI.**

For Sungmin, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are an admirable couple.

He has known them since college and continues to be their friend for years now. Witnessing their marriage like this brings a wave of happiness and peace to his heart, both emotions proving to be a delightful relief to the stormy, depressing experience they all had a year ago. It’s so fortunate that they’ve managed to overcome the most painful hurdle in their life and grew to love each other even more, if that’s even possible.

 _But then again,_ Sungmin thinks to himself as he stares at the happy couple, _love knows no boundaries. It can be as endless as time itself._

“What’s on your mind?”

Sungmin doesn’t even need to turn around to know who just spoke to him. He can recognize that voice anywhere.

“I’m thinking about my congratulations speech for them,” he replies absently. “Hyukjae’s mom and Jongwoon-hyung’s parents have already said their speeches. I’m acting as a representative for the friends’ side.” Sungmin chuckles at that. “By the way, aren’t you supposed to be sitting at your own table, Kyuhyun-ah?”

“Nah. I came here ‘cause Ryeowook might be lonely,” Kyuhyun says boredly.

Sungmin turns to him at that moment, smirking. “Doesn’t look like he’s lonely, though,” he says, nodding over to where Ryeowook and Siwon are sitting, the two currently engaged in a friendly conversation.

Kyuhyun’s eyes flicker over towards the two in mild disinterest. “Fine. I lied. I was just feeling bored at my own table,” he admits easily. “Kangin-hyung and Heechul-hyung are unusually quiet today while Jungsoo-hyung and Donghae-hyung aren’t much of a talker. So I’m here to annoy _you_ instead.”

“How touching, Kyuhyun-ah.”

“Well, you don’t visit Seoul often, so we seldom get to see you.”

“It’s because of work. I’m sorry.” Sungmin smiles softly, reaching out to wrap an arm around the younger’s shoulder. “Do you feel lonely already?”

Kyuhyun’s expression doesn’t change at the sudden touch and he doesn’t move away, either. “No. Nothing’s really gonna change even though they’re married now. They already acted like a married couple back when they were only boyfriends.”

Sungmin chuckles. “That’s true.”

“So how’s your—”

Kyuhyun’s words are interrupted when the MC suddenly calls Sungmin’s name.

Sungmin lets go of him and pats his shoulder reassuringly. “We can catch up more later,” he promises.

Kyuhyun nods, and then Sungmin’s on his way.

When he reaches the podium, Sungmin catches the expressions on Jongwoon and Hyukjae’s faces. Jongwoon nods at him encouragingly with a handsome smile on his face while Hyukjae grins at him, raising his arms slightly in a ‘Fighting!’ gesture.

Sungmin almost laughs, but catches himself just in time. Clearing his throat, he speaks into the microphone.

“To tell the truth, I never expected that this day would come,” Sungmin begins softly. “Back when we were students, Jongwoon-hyung was reclusive and studious while Hyukjae was a social butterfly in comparison, friendly and bright in personality. They were too different from each other.

“But when they started dating, it turned out that they completed each other, after all. In all the years I’ve been with them, I saw how much devotion they had for each other.”

There are awed looks from the people in front of him, and Sungmin can also see Ryeowook grinning and clapping for him silently, encouragingly.

With another smile, Sungmin continues on. “The thing about them that’s rare in most couples is the _consistency_ ; sure, they fight. Sure, they get jealous and sulky and irritated with each other. But in the end, they still think about each other.

“Even during a fight, Jongwoon-hyung still picks Hyukjae up from work every afternoon, and Hyukjae still prepares dinner for Jongwoon-hyung whenever he works late and even washes the dishes afterwards. They still text each other when to buy groceries and they still sit next to each other on the couch and sleep in the same bed.” Sungmin laughs a little, drawing appreciative smiles from the crowd. “They’re so cute, right?”

“...How does he _know_ all that?” Hyukjae wonders aloud.

Beside him, Jongwoon blushes.

Hyukjae sees it and sighs, not even bothering to conceal his amusement. “I see, so it was because of your big, talkative mouth…”

“Sorry…” Jongwoon says sheepishly.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Hyukjae assures as he rubs his thumb against Jongwoon’s knuckle soothingly. “I already know that you sometimes like to gossip like an old woman, anyway.”

Jongwoon lets Hyukjae know _exactly_ what he feels about his unnecessary opinion by squeezing the younger’s hand with all his might. Hyukjae barely stops himself from letting out a howl of pain.

Meanwhile, Sungmin is already finishing up his short speech, the crowd still hanging onto his every word.

“As their long-time friend, I’m very happy for them and I’m glad that I get to witness this event during my vacation days. My sincerest congratulations to the two grooms. I hope you two will be happy till old age gets you,” Sungmin says, sending them a playful wink. Jongwoon responds by winking back while Hyukjae gives him a proud thumbs-up. “Jongwoon-hyung, take care of Hyukjae. Hyukjae, be good to Jongwoon-hyung, okay? I love you both~”

Sungmin’s speech ends, and the crowd bursts into an applause. Jongwoon squeezes Hyukjae’s hand reassuringly.

“I’ll take good care of you,” Jongwoon whispers.

Hyukjae smiles and squeezes back. “I know you will.”

  
  
  


**VII.**

For Heechul, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are an interesting couple.

Heechul can still remember the first time he met Hyukjae. It was about a decade ago — _wow, are they really_ that _old now?_ — back when they were in college. Heechul had been a graduating student while Hyukjae was in his sophomore year.

It happened in the school cafeteria. Heechul had finished eating and was carrying his tray towards the disposal area when he suddenly felt something slide against his shoe and he promptly slipped to the ground, hands reflexively reaching out to grab the tiles for leverage so that his face wouldn’t fall flat against the dirty floor. God, his beautiful face was almost ruined! The _audacity_!

In that instant, a hushed stillness came over the entire room. When Heechul raised his head, he saw a young man with an arm reaching out towards his direction, probably offering his help. Heechul was about to take his hand when the guy suddenly said:

“I’m _so_ sorry!” he apologized with wide eyes. “I—I didn’t mean to throw the banana peel your way, I just—”

The moment he heard the words “throw” and “banana peel”, Heechul wasn’t listening any further. He was _fuming_ mad. And _rightfully_ so!

Oh, how _badly_ he wanted to curse at that moment. But he was a popular guy, and he had a delicate reputation.

So, he only threw the guy the dirtiest, most _murderous_ look he could manage at that moment, and he felt a sense of deep satisfaction at the terror he instilled in the younger’s eyes.

Years later, they met again in the same company. Heechul has a good memory; he could never forget that face. He would _never_ forget the face of the man who humiliated him that day. Oh, how he wanted to give him a piece of his mind at that moment... but he was professional. And he didn’t want to lose his job and be labeled as a manic murderer on the first day, so...

“H—Hyung,” the younger stammered as he approached his cubicle one day, “do you... do you wanna go for drinks later today?”

Heechul glared at him, and the man flinched.

“I—It’s on me...?” the younger tried again.

And Heechul smiled evilly. Now _those_ were the magic words.

Later on, they hung out at a bar with their other co-workers, and after getting stupidly drunk and making a fool out of themselves in the streets, Hyukjae and Heechul became the best of friends overnight. Hyukjae loved to play games, and he liked anime, too. He was _exactly_ the kind of guy Heechul liked to hang out with, because they had the same hobbies.

It was also that same night when Heechul first met Jongwoon.

At first, he thought Jongwoon was just a friend who was passing by. But when he came up to Hyukjae and smiled at him fondly before giving the younger a piggyback ride home, Heechul instantly knew that they weren’t friends at all.

They were lovers. Friends did not look at each other _that_ way.

And now, flash forward to a few more years and here they are. Heechul is now attending the wedding of these two lovebirds who definitely deserve each other, especially after all the ordeals they’ve been through.

Jongwoon never gave up on Hyukjae, and Hyukjae never gave up on Jongwoon, either. They’ve been each other’s strength for so long that they already seem like a part of each other now.

Like soulmates.

Heechul envies them a little.

“Hyung, I’m gonna go to the bathroom for a bit,” Kangin’s deep voice trickles through his spacey thoughts.

Heechul nods almost absently, until he realizes what kind of situation he’s suddenly in.

Kyuhyun and Donghae are fighting for something over at the buffet table — probably the last piece of pudding — and Kangin is already walking towards the direction of the restroom.

Which leaves him and Jungsoo sitting in one table... alone.

_No._

“I... I’m going to the bathroom,” Heechul blurts out, not even knowing why he said that out loud as though he were asking for permission of some sort when it’s not actually needed.

However, as he stands up, Jungsoo momentarily lifts his eyes from the plate he’s eating on, and Heechul’s heart stops.

He doesn’t know exactly what he’s been expecting. Jungsoo’s glance is cool and impersonal, as though Heechul were a stranger he just met. He then turns back to his food, his reflexive interest disappearing as quickly as it came.

And Heechul doesn’t know why he suddenly feels a sinking feeling in his stomach.

After crossing paths with Kangin at the male’s restroom — _“Hyung, you left, too?”_ — they come back to the table to find Kyuhyun and Donghae sitting there again, now having half a pudding each on their plates. They look pretty satisfied by the arrangement.

Meanwhile, Jungsoo is still preoccupied with eating. Not that Heechul has expected anything else.

Lunch ends thirty minutes later, and everyone begins to walk around the room to greet each other from different tables. Most of them are taking pictures from various parts of the room, and the happiness and excitement is palpable in the air.

A considerable crowd hangs by the stage, mesmerized by Ryeowook’s wedding song that he’s singing for the newlywed couple. Jongwoon and Hyukjae are looking at him with adoration on their faces while holding hands with each other. Heechul wonders if he can also be that happy in his own wedding someday.

Will there ever _be_ a wedding, though? It’s not as if Kim Heechul likes being tied down to someone... but sometimes it’s just nice to dream about unrealistic things like this.

When the song ends, the audience claps like crazy.

“Thank you all for coming and for supporting our surprise wedding,” Jongwoon says as he takes the mic. “I would also like to thank my friends the most, the ones who made this surprise possible.” He smiles, and it’s like a wave of sunshine has swept over the room. “I love you all. You all know who you are!”

From behind the crowd, they all clap thunderously and jump into the air like maniacs. Heechul and Donghae are the loudest of them all. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, however, still have the decency to look embarrassed. Jungsoo and Kangin, on the other hand, just simply don’t care and they continue to cheer like normal people.

Then, Hyukjae surprises everyone by taking a bouquet from one of the gifts on the table.

“OK, y’all!” he calls out, grinning widely like a maniac. “I’m gonna throw this bouquet! The one who catches it, as per tradition, is gonna get married this year, all right?”

A flurry of excitement arises from the crowd, and suddenly all of them are gathering together before Hyukjae, trying to guess which direction the latter is going to throw it at.

“What _is_ that?” Heechul tries to complain. “That brat really likes to do weird, random things...”

But he is also lining up from behind the crowd, eyes fixed on the bouquet.

He doesn’t even know _why_ he’s doing this. His girlfriend broke up with him months ago because she felt that he was too ‘busy and uncaring’. So he’s back to being single again.

~~Andpiningforsomeonehecan’thaveagain—~~

“I’m throwing it!” Hyukjae warns excitedly, and then the bouquet is flying in the air.

Someone bumps into Heechul’s side, and another one presses against his back. All of them are reaching out for the bouquet.

_What a silly, silly game for a grown man like me—_

And suddenly, he catches it. God, _oh_ God, he has actually _caught_ it.

But... wait...?

Heechul stares as he notices that another pair of hands has caught the bouquet as well, and their fingers are practically melding against each other. They both grabbed the bouquet at the same time, but _who_...?

When Heechul turns his head and sees familiar chocolate-brown eyes, his heart stops.

“Jungsoo...?” he whispers.

  
  
  


**VIII.**

For Siwon, Jongwoon and Hyukjae are a very lucky couple.

The bad memories from a year ago are gone now, like a miracle. Siwon feels grateful for it. He has seen and witnessed how hard Jongwoon and Hyukjae worked for their happiness. Even in times of trouble and depression, they only thought about each other, and that alone was pretty admirable.

When they actually managed to pass through the obstacle in tatters, Siwon felt like he witnessed a very satisfying victory, and that was saying something. Miracles are hard to get by, but when they occur, it’s an incredible, thought-provoking experience.

In short, Siwon is just happy that it happened to them. Their consistent devotion for each other deserves nothing less.

 _They have good friends, too,_ he thinks to himself as he watches Hyukjae laugh hysterically at Heechul’s expression when the latter catches the bouquet along with Jungsoo. Although Siwon has only known them today, he did his best to memorize all their names and faces. It helps that all of them are friendly too, especially Kangin, Sungmin, and Heechul.

The reception comes to an end an hour later, and the guests begin to stride outside the building. A few of them decide to visit the beach while the others make their way towards their respective cars, exhausted from the traveling and the day’s activities.

Siwon is one of those who’ve stayed behind to spend more time with the two grooms.

“Siwon-ah!” Hyukjae exclaims, going over to give the man a hug.

Siwon hugs back, and from the corner of his eye, he can see Jongwoon smiling at them.

When Hyukjae lets go, it’s Jongwoon’s turn, and Siwon accepts the embrace graciously.

“How have you two been?” he asks conversationally.

“We’ve been doing fine,” Jongwoon answers softly. “Even better than before.”

“Thank goodness,” Siwon says, grinning. “So when’s the honeymoon?”

“Tomorrow,” they both say at the same time, and then they turn to each other and laugh.

 _Great, now they’re making me want to be in a relationship, too,_ Siwon thinks in amusement, shaking his head at the absurd thought. _Maybe someday._

“Hey, Siwon-ah,” Hyukjae suddenly says, moving to whisper in his ear almost conspiratorially, “if you ever want me to set you up on a blind date with someone, text me anytime. I know a few ladies who’d love to—”

“No thanks, Hyuk,” Siwon interrupts immediately, raising his hand in a polite gesture.

“Well, if you’re not interested in ladies, then I also know a few _guys_ who—”

“ _Aaaand_ I’ll be leaving now,” Siwon says abruptly, pointedly ignoring Hyukjae’s sound of protest. “Thank you for inviting me, Jongwoon-hyung. I had a great time. See you two soon.” He waves goodbye at them before striding towards the exit in a graceful manner.

Jongwoon and Hyukjae watch him go for a moment. When Siwon finally disappears out the door, Jongwoon turns to his husband with a disapproving frown on his face.

“What did you say to him to make him look so flustered like that?” he demands.

Hyukjae blinks. “I—I just… I mean, he’s not gonna be single forever, right? With a face as handsome as his and a body _that_ amazing, he’s gotta get hitched someday too—”

“So you offered him a blind date with one of your lady friends,” Jongwoon interrupts, still frowning.

“W—Well, I told him that I could set him up with some guys I know, too—”

The corners of Jongwoon’s lips begin to twitch upwards. “Siwon doesn’t want to date anyone at the moment because he’s too busy.”

“Well then, I should tell him that my offer still stands even years later,” Hyukjae insists stubbornly.

Jongwoon rolls his eyes. “Leave him alone. He’ll get a date in an instant if he ever wants it. Lots of women are dying for him to look their way. He’ll be fine.”

Hyukjae pouts. “Fine, fine! Geez, I was just trying to help. Besides…” he adds, muttering, “...he did a lot for us a year ago. He saved us both… I owe him so much.”

Jongwoon’s features soften into that of understanding. “I know. I feel the same.” He moves towards his husband and slips his small hand in Hyukjae’s large one. “If it weren’t for him, I’d have lost you.”

“If it weren’t for him, I’d have lost you, too,” Hyukjae says, his eyes shimmering with tears.

“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Jongwoon smiles and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Yeah… you are,” Hyukjae chokes out as he returns the embrace, his hands gripping onto Jongwoon’s clothes like a lifeline. “And I’m here, too.”

Jongwoon moves to press a kiss on Hyukjae’s forehead.

“We’re here for each other, and that’s what matters.”

  
  
  


**IX.**

For Jongwoon, Hyukjae is like the sun.

He’s warm, bright, and optimistic. Whenever Jongwoon feels down and Hyukjae succeeds in cheering him up, it’s like he drives away the dark clouds that have been constantly looming above his head, releasing a heavy weight that’s been crushing his shoulders.

Jongwoon can still remember the moment they first met. He can never forget how radiant Hyukjae looked that day, the way he held out his hand for Jongwoon to hold. The way he smiled so reassuringly at him, telling him that everything was going to be all right. Jongwoon believed him then, and until now he has _always_ believed in him.

He had planned the wedding surprise for Hyukjae for an entire month, because he knows how much the younger loves exciting things like this. Plus, it would be a refreshing change in their relationship after their year of suffering. This way, they can create a new beginning together and receive assurance that they would only be by each other’s sides until the end.

It was worth it the moment Jongwoon saw Hyukjae’s surprised face when the latter stepped outside the building, all dressed in his tux and his face recently polished with makeup. It was worth it when Hyukjae looked at his surroundings, at the beach wedding he’d wanted so much, and especially at the crowd, in awe and amazement.

It was worth it when Hyukjae’s rapt attention started to change the moment he saw him and they locked eyes.

In that instant, Jongwoon thought, _This beautiful man is the one I’m going to marry._

They stared at each other for one eternal moment, ignoring the noise and the crowds around them. A familiar rush of emotion swept over Jongwoon, a rushing tidal wave of euphoria that enveloped him whole and sent his heart hammering inside his chest. He watched, with his voice choked in his throat, as Hyukjae’s entire expression displayed his pure, unadulterated happiness before he began striding towards him.

As he did so, flower petals began to rain down on him, some of them dancing along with the sudden gusts of wind. The breeze caused some of Hyukjae’s hair to fall across his eyes, but he didn’t make a move to brush them away, nor did he ever break eye-contact. He just kept on walking slowly, purposefully, and Jongwoon could even hardly register the sound of Jungsoo playing a melody on his piano.

All he could see at that moment was Hyukjae, and Hyukjae alone.

And when he finally reached him at the altar, Hyukjae took one good look at him, tried to smile, but eventually burst into tears.

“Hey now,” Jongwoon tried to comfort with a shaky laugh, reaching out to wrap his arms around his fiancé. “Why are you crying while you’re seeing me up close? Am I having a bad hair day or something?” 

Hyukjae rested his face on his shoulder so that Jongwoon couldn’t see his expression, but there was no mistaking the younger’s choked snort, as though he were trying to reign in his laughter. Seemed like his attempt at a lame joke was pretty successful.

He can also remember looking at Hyukjae the entire time they said their vows, noting the adorable blush on the younger’s cheeks when he promised to love him forever, in sickness and in health.

_Till death do us part._

“You… You’re really clever, aren’t you?” Hyukjae’s voice snaps him out of his reminiscing thoughts, bringing his mind back to reality. “You managed to fool me with this surprise of yours. You even tricked me into thinking that we’d be starting planning for our wedding next week. _Traitor_!”

Jongwoon can’t help but laugh as he lifts his hand to ruffle Hyukjae’s hair affectionately. “But you liked it, didn’t you?” he teases.

“I did,” Hyukjae admits begrudgingly, and Jongwoon chuckles again.

“Now you’re mine,” Jongwoon says as he leans closer to whisper in Hyukjae’s ear.

Jongwoon pulls back, satisfied at the shiver he manages to elicit from his husband’s body. Under the sunshine, he can see the redness that has crept into Hyukjae’s ears, indicating his embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” he teases further. “Are you shy because there are people walking around us?”

“Shut up, hyung,” Hyukjae whines, and the redness is now starting to spread to his cheeks.

“They can’t hear us, you know,” Jongwoon reminds him, leaning forward once more, letting his breath fan across the side of Hyukjae’s face. “Do you want a kiss?”

An unintelligible squeak escapes Hyukjae’s lips and he promptly pushes Jongwoon away. “ _Pervert_!” he accuses, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes growing wide like saucers.

“ _Ow_! Hey, how could you shove me like that?” Jongwoon complains. “I was just teasing, geez…”

“Well, it _wasn’t_ funny,” Hyukjae huffs, his gaze self-consciously surveying the surroundings to see if anyone is looking at them.

Jongwoon resists the urge to laugh as he rubs a spot near his chest, the area where Hyukjae pushed him. “I keep forgetting that you sometimes get violent when you’re embarrassed.”

Hyukjae whirls his head back to him, a ready retort springing to his lips, when he suddenly notices Jongwoon’s subtle ministrations on his chest.

“Hey…” he says softly, and the change of note in his voice causes Jongwoon to look at him straight in the eyes. “I… I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?”

“Nah, you d—” Jongwoon cuts himself off as he realizes the window of opportunity that has opened before him and he smirks. “Actually, yeah, you did… Wow, have you been working out? It kinda hurts more than it should…”

Due to the worry that clouds his mind, Hyukjae fails to notice the subtle yet distinctly evil grin on his husband’s face because he’s too preoccupied with the possibility of Jongwoon’s ‘injury’.

“Hey, you serious?” he says in disbelief as he scoots nearer towards Jongwoon, hand reaching out to inspect his chest area. “I—I did start working out recently but I didn’t mean to h—”

When Hyukjae gets near enough, Jongwoon _pounces_.

In one swift motion, he extends his arm and quickly wraps it around Hyukjae’s upper body, pulling the latter to his chest with enough force to make their chests collide. Hyukjae emits a surprised squeak and freezes in his position even as Jongwoon reaches out with his other arm to give him a full bear hug.

At first, there’s shock, then disbelief, then realization, and then, an instinctive reaction.

 _Holy shit,_ Hyukjae thinks to himself in amazement as he registers his racing heartbeat and his skin prickling and growing warm by the second.

When Jongwoon pulls him even closer and tightens his grip, Hyukjae feels his breath hitch. When Jongwoon rests his legs against each side of Hyukjae’s body, caging him in his hold, Hyukjae’s fingers reflexively curl on the inside.

 _God, what_ is _this feeling? Is it really possible to feel butterflies even after nine years of loving this man?_

_I feel like I’m a student again, and I offered my hand towards him._

_And he grabbed it and is now holding it tightly as if he never wants to let go._

“Your skin is warm,” Jongwoon’s teasing voice drifts into his ears, breaking him out of his fluttery thoughts. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

The response he gets is immediate. “ _No!_ ” Hyukjae exclaims, but his tone is significantly weaker than before.

Jongwoon laughs. “No need to be all stiff, idiot,” he says affectionately. “There’s nobody here now. They’ve all left.”

Hyukjae raises his eyes to meet Jongwoon’s disarming ones, and when he spins his head around to check, he realizes that Jongwoon is telling the truth.

Dusk is beginning to brush the sky, bringing with it the faintest of gray. Yellow and orange palettes accompany the sun as it dips into the horizon, height decreasing slowly as each second creeps by. There’s just a majestic yet somber quality about the sunset which Hyukjae can’t tear his eyes away from; it feels like a farewell but a new beginning at the same time.

And tomorrow once the sun rises again, it’ll be a new day.

A new day for living.

Hyukjae tears up.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jongwoon whispers, his eyes glued to the sky. The yellow colors are beginning to transition into the red schemes, blending softly with orange and gray as the skies begin to dim. The bright colors are illuminating the outline of the clouds, highlighting their shapes and textures, making the entire scene look like a stunning painting.

“It is,” Hyukjae agrees and attempts to wipe away the stray tear that fell.

Jongwoon looks at him and smiles a bit sadly. Understanding shines in his eyes as he reaches out to rub it away with his thumb instead.

Hyukjae gives him a grateful expression, and as time passes by and their surroundings steadily grow dark, there’s a change in his features that almost makes Jongwoon choke up.

“You’re _here,_ right?” Hyukjae says softly as he looks at Jongwoon as though he were staring at him for the first time. “This world is real, right..?”

Jongwoon nods, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. “Yes, it is. It’s real, Hyukjae. I’m here. I’m _always_ here,” he assures, lifting a hand to stroke his husband’s cheek. “Have I ever left you? Never, right?”

Hyukjae shakes his head. “Never…”

Jongwoon smiles, but his jaw is tight and his lower lip almost quivers. His pupils are shaking slightly and his fingers begin to tremble. Memories from a year ago start to flash inside his mind like a thousand photographs, stabbing at his heart and mending it at the same time.

“ _I’m_ real. _You’re_ real,” Jongwoon soothes, and his eyes are beginning to turn moist as he continues to fix Hyukjae with a loving, tender gaze. “I’m right here in front of you, and you’re here in front of me. I can feel your warmth in my hand, your body pressed against mine. I can see the clarity in your eyes and every bit of detail on your face. This… isn’t a dream.” He almost chokes out. “I can see you. I can hear you. I can smell you. I can _feel_ you… because you’re real.”

_Our hearts broke too much at that time, right?_

_But we’re here now… and we will never part from each other again._

_Ever._

Hyukjae looks into Jongwoon’s eyes and he cries. Wrapping his arms around the older’s neck, he leans forward and presses their lips together, their mouths melding perfectly and their heads tilting to taste each other more. Hyukjae’s racing heartbeat doesn’t slow, and Jongwoon’s breathing is still uneven.

For a while, they continue to kiss, to caress each other, to tangle their fingers through the other’s hair and to stroke the other’s upper arm up and down from the elbow. It’s as if they need to be assured that they are indeed real, indeed tangible, indeed _not_ a dream.

Because they don’t want to be on the verge of losing each other ever again.

  
  
  


**X.**

Lastly, for Hyukjae, Jongwoon is like the moon.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting there on the sand, overlooking the horizon, listening to the sound of the waves that are like background music to their ears. The night is cold and chilly in a comfortable way, though that’s probably because they’re both pressed against each other intimately enough that the warmth of their bodies have eventually come into thermal equilibrium with each other.

 _I’m a married man now,_ he marvels, feeling the texture of the wedding band on his finger.

_So this is how it feels to be married..._

Hyukjae looks up and watches the stars with fascination, noting the clouds that are floating in the dark expanse. The moon is full and bright against the sky, shining so much that its surroundings almost look blue. There’s nobody else but them on the beach now, and the feeling of solitude brings along a sense of peace and comfort that wash over them both like a gentle tide.

As Hyukjae continues to gaze at the moon, he thinks about Jongwoon. Jongwoon, the one he loves the most in the world.

Jongwoon who is like the moon; a peaceful, beautiful, and comforting companion during the lonely and not-so lonely times.

Jongwoon who is, honestly, the most perfect and imperfect man he has ever met. Although the sentence itself is like a paradox, it has never rung more true. Jongwoon is perfect in the way he’s always considerate, always so loving and gentle. He rarely gets angry, rarely gets jealous, and is oftentimes understanding of Hyukjae’s mistakes and flaws.

But Jongwoon is also imperfect in the way he’s sometimes insecure, demanding, and explosive. His lack of self-confidence causes him to constantly ask Hyukjae for validation, things like, “ _Am I still good enough for you?_ ”, “ _You don’t hate me, right?_ ”, “ _I’m sorry for doing this useless thing_ ”, and the annoying phrase, “ _Why do you still love me?_ ”.

Not only that; whenever Jongwoon gets emotional, he tends to demand things from him. His attention, his approval, his thought process… For a simple person like Hyukjae, that alone can be taxing and a hassle.

And when Jongwoon loses his temper, Hyukjae becomes afraid. He isn’t scared of _Jongwoon_ himself, but he’s scared that Jongwoon might say the wrong thing and might impulsively get the idea of leaving him.

Jongwoon can live without him; he’s independent and hardworking enough to get by, and he’s also extremely handsome. Hyukjae, on the other hand… he can physically live without Jongwoon, but he’d surely be dead on the inside. He can’t _live_ without Jongwoon.

It’s not a life if it’s a life without Jongwoon.

 _Have I become too dependent on him?_ Hyukjae wonders as he turns his head to stare at Jongwoon. Jongwoon, who is now his husband. Funny, it seems like just yesterday when they were students, Jongwoon tutoring him patiently, Jongwoon singing for him drunkenly at a party, Jongwoon confessing to him for the first time…

Hyukjae can still remember that day as vividly as though it only happened a few days ago. It didn’t happen in an instant; it happened gradually, little by little, with subtle hints here and there. Little things like Jongwoon initiating the hand-holding, Jongwoon embracing him after a long day, Jongwoon smiling at him fondly and sending secret glances whenever he thought Hyukjae wasn’t looking…

Until one day when Hyukjae showed up at his classroom when the lecture finally ended, bringing with him Jongwoon’s favorite iced coffee in hand. The students were all minding their own business, gathering their things leisurely and preparing to shuffle away from the room. Jongwoon was seated at the front of the class where only a few students passed by to leave through the door, unlike the back of the classroom where it was significantly crowded.

Jongwoon took one look at Hyukjae who was grinning at him widely, gesturing for him to take the iced coffee, and then he did something Hyukjae had never expected him to actually _do_.

Jongwoon looked shocked at first; it was the first time Hyukjae visited him in his classroom, after all. Plus, he had just finished a grueling exam that day.

Hyukjae watched as a slow smile spread across Jongwoon’s features until it widened enough to show his teeth.

Jongwoon didn’t take the coffee. Instead, he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Hyukjae, and hugged him.

“... _Hyung?!_ ” Hyukjae exclaimed, his mind spinning at the sudden, unexpected gesture. Jongwoon had never really liked public acts of affection; he was too reserved for that.

But here he was, hugging him blatantly in a classroom that was not even _empty_ yet. Since Jongwoon’s back was facing the back of the room, _Hyukjae_ was the one who locked eyes with the various surprised expressions of Jongwoon’s classmates who were still in the middle of leaving the classroom through the back door.

Hyukjae’s ears burned red as he tried to move away from Jongwoon to bow apologetically, but Jongwoon didn’t budge an inch. It only made Hyukjae’s embarrassment increase tenfold, especially when one male student whistled at them teasingly before leaving the room.

Then a few female students giggled softly, and the rest of them shuffled away politely until it was only Jongwoon and Hyukjae left in the room, the two of them still locked in an embrace.

“Hey… _Hey…_!” Hyukjae whined, never wanting so much to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself there. “Ah, hyung! What’s the big deal??? Why did you suddenly—”

It was then that Jongwoon let go of him, and Hyukjae cut himself off as he gazed into his boyfriend’s suddenly tender eyes.

“Hyukjae-ya,” Jongwoon said softly, and the note in his voice made Hyukjae swallow the nervous lump in his throat.

“Y—Yeah?”

Jongwoon smiled. “I love you.”

 _He was a total romantic back then,_ Hyukjae thinks to himself now as the memory ends. _Not that he still isn’t now, but he was_ so _cute at that time._

_That day, it was the first time he told me he loved me._

“Hey, hyung…” Hyukjae speaks up, his voice wistful.

Jongwoon turns to him attentively. “Yeah?”

Hyukjae doesn’t know why he does it, but he looks away, unable to look at the way Jongwoon is staring at him lovingly.

“Are you happy?” he asks, and he knows it’s a stupid question, but he can’t help it.

There’s a small pause before Jongwoon chuckles softly. “Do you even need to _ask_ that?”

Hyukjae turns his head back and gazes at his husband’s face, instantly seeing the naked adoration in his eyes. Hyukjae swallows as a fluttery feeling takes over his stomach and makes his skin tingle irresistibly.

 _God, this man is_ unbelievable _._

Without even thinking twice, he slowly reaches out and cups the side of Jongwoon’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb in such a slow, tender motion that Jongwoon can’t help but sigh softly and close his eyes.

Hyukjae holds his breath in admiring silence as he studies his husband’s features. Jongwoon looks peaceful at this moment, with no worry lines on his forehead, no dark circles under his eyes, and no signs of exhaustion on his smooth, refined features. Once again, Hyukjae wonders how he has gotten _so_ lucky with this handsome, well-mannered man. If he hadn’t fallen in love with Jongwoon back then, what would his life have been?

Hyukjae can’t even _imagine_ it. Jongwoon is practically the center of his world now, and there will _never_ be anybody in his heart except for him.

 _He endured being with someone like me for nine years…_ Hyukjae thinks to himself as the emotions start blooming in his chest, choking him, enveloping him. _He’s been there for me every single time and never got tired of our relationship._

_And even though he had plenty of reasons to leave me and find someone better..._

_...he still stayed with me no matter what._

“I love you,” he says, and Jongwoon’s eyes fly open in surprise.

“What?”

“I love you,” Hyukjae repeats in the same soft, loving voice.

“Hyukjae…” Jongwoon says quietly, staring at him in wonder.

Hyukjae bites his lip to keep from crying. “I love you,” he repeats once more, this time close to a whisper, his voice choked with emotion. “I love you.”

Jongwoon’s eyes soften at the sight.

“I love you, Jongwoon-ah,” Hyukjae breathes out, tears shining in his eyes, and Jongwoon smiles as he gently threads his fingers through Hyukjae’s hair.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jongwoon says, and his smile widens gratefully. “I love you, too.”

“I love you, a thousand times,” Hyukjae whispers.

“Until the end,” Jongwoon adds with a gentle laugh as he moves to press a kiss against Hyukjae’s cheek.

Hyukjae holds Jongwoon by the neck and pulls him into a gentle hug, letting a stray tear fall from his eye.

“Till death do us part.”

Jongwoon hums against his chest, and Hyukjae can feel a small, wet spot on his shirt. He doesn’t say anything.

He only tilts his head upwards towards the sky, staring at the stars above. They’re twinkling so brightly, and for a fleeting moment, Hyukjae thinks he might have just seen a shooting star.

“...Thank you,” he says, sincerity evident in his voice, and smiles.

_This is definitely real._

  
  
  
  
  


Our love is timeless, right?

  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▨ Thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
